konoha summer camp
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: a normal girl going to a normal summer camp, with ninjas? two weeks of extreme capture the flag and scavenger hunts till exaustion. but theres a twist. what if a normal girl found out she belonged to a powerful clan and her powers just needed awakening? please review


"Mom, I told you a million times I don't want to go to the camp!" I sigh as the car keeps driving to the camp I've been dreading for a month. "And I told you not to complain! A lot of kids would kill to go to overnight camp! And for two weeks too!" she shouts. I roll my eyes and start reading my book. Mom said I needed to experience outdoors this summer and she just happened to see the pamphlet for a summer camp lying on the table. I slouch in the seat deeper while my brother pokes me with a marshmallow roasting stick. "Come on sis it will be fun!" my brother thinks anything is fun. He looks cute and innocent but he's a monster! I've been victim to many of his cruel pranks. Like him putting toothpaste in my shampoo and him spraying my entire bottle of hairspray in my room. It stunk up the house for two hours and I got in trouble. The car comes to a stop and mom shouts, "Were here! And Ellis, try to make some real friends." I sigh. I'm not a people person. I'm more of an online gamer. But I sigh as I reply, "okay." I push the door open and stretch my legs. It had been a three hour drive and I was really sore from being cramped in with my brother.

It was amazing, a crystal clear pond right next to the dorms, a wooded path right next to the pond and a huge bonfire area right in the middle of the whole grounds. I was shocked at how beautiful it was. I was snapped out of my beautiful moment when I heard my mom shout, "Come on Ellis! Help me with the luggage!" I sighed as I grabbed my suitcase and lugged it to the check in center. My mom was right behind me with my brother. We were greeted by a pretty woman with semi long black hair and a red and white dress. She looked very pretty. "Hello I am Kurenai, one of the camp counsellors here. What is you're name?" I hesitate a moment before responding, "Ellis." She looked down a sheet of paper until she said, "Alright Ellis, you're dorm seven you're councellor is Shizune. Fist dinner is in three hours go and meet new friends!" I really thought Kurenai was nice. My mom and I lugged my suitcase up the steps and across the hall to dorm seven. I opened the door only to get hit in the face with a pillow. Looking up I see three girls all looking about my age were staring at me. one of thegirls. Who had brown hair tied in two buns ran over to me and said, "Sorry. I didn't think someone was going to open the door." I give her the pillow back. "It's fine. I get way worse from my brother." At that all the girls started laughing. "What's you're name?" a girl with long blond hair asked. "Ellis." I replied. "What's yours?" "Ino, this is Sakura and tenten," she said, pointing to a girl with pink hair and the girl who hit me with a pillow. "oh and Hinata is getting the last of her things so hurry and chose a bunk before you get last pick." I quickly chose a bottom bunk leaving the top bunk for hinata. Remembering my mom's advice I asked all the girls, "so, tell me about yourselves. Anything interesting?" sakura speaks first saying, "I'm a medic for my village." I was amazed, a girl that young a doctor? Ino was next saying, "I'm a medic too." Man did I feel left out. And I thought my karate and track lessons had given me good skill but these girls had become doctors? I felt lower than them. Then tenten spoke up saying, "I'm a weapon master. I have amazing aim." I shake my head. I'm nothing compared to these girls. But then, a nice girl with long bluish hair walks in. "hello everyone." I hear her say. "Hey Hinata." Everyone answered. She timidly walked over and took the last bunk. Just then a tall woman with short brown hair comes in. she looked tired. "Alright girls, First challenge is in twenty minutes. Be ready for running and dodging!" I looked at everyone and they seemed exited. "What is this first challenge?" I whisper to Sakura. "Extreme capture the flag. No rules." She whispers back. I smiled. I was always good at capture the flag.

I pull my long red hair into a ponytail and put on running shoes. I was pumped! It wasn't long before we were in the middle of a big field, looking at two people, One, a man who had orange hair and piercings on his face. The other, a woman with blue hair and a white flower pinned in the right side of the blue hair. "That's Konan and Pein, their head councillors here." Sakura whispers to me. pein holds a megaphone to his mouth and starts talking. "Welcome campers, to our first event! The game is simple. You will be split up into four groups. All you have to do is get a flag from the other three groups. Only rule is no taking more than one flag a team got it?" all the campers including me shout back, "Got it." Then he started splitting up the teams by dorm, "Team 1. Dorms 1 and 8 team 2 dorms 2 and 7." Sakura groans. "Great. We got the barbarian dorm." She saw my look of confusion but just said, "You'll see." And I did. The members of that dorm looked incredibly strong! First was a boy with brown hair and red marks on his face and a big dog was following him. "Hi Sakura." I hear him shout. "Hey kiba." I hear her reply. He looks at me and asks, "Who's the new girl." Sakura rolls her eyes, "Her names Ellis and she's new." Kiba doesn't have time to reply because he gets tackled from behind. A boy with blond messy hair starts shouting, "Were you flirting with Sakura, Kiba? I'll kill you!" Sakura was shouting but he wouldn't get off. I had to do something so I walked over and pushed my fingers into his neck. He dropped to the ground and couldn't move. Sakura stares at me. "How did you do that?" she shouted. "I take karate and my sensei taught me the pressure points in the body. They were incredibly easy to learn for me." everyone just stares at me. Sakura shrieks loudly. "You... have white eyes!" it was true. My eyes are pure white. Mom says i get it from dad, who also has white eyes. She says its a gift that someday i will love but at school all the kids call me freak or weirdo because of it so i often feel ashamed if anyone mentions it. I mutter, "yea, no big deal." under my breath, but Sakura shouts, "No big deal? It means you're a member of the hyuga clan!" I stare at her and say, "What?"


End file.
